schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mr. Freeze (1966)
Mr. Freeze ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke der Kult-Fernsehserie “''Batman''“, die zwischen 1966 und 1968 produziert wurde und basiert auf der gleichnamigen (ursprünglich “''Mr. Zero''“ genannten) Figur, geschaffen von Bob Kane, die erstmals 1959 in Ausgabe 121 der Batman-Comicreihe von DC in Erscheinung trat. Der Charakter wurde im Laufe der Serie von Oscarpreisträger George Sanders (*1906, †1972), vom renommierten Regisseur Otto Preminger (*1905, †1986) und von Charakterdarsteller Eli Wallach (*1915, †2014) verkörpert. Alle drei Inkarnationen des Charakters wurden in der deutschen Übersetzung von Thomas Schüler (*1948, †2015) synchronisiert. Biographie Vorgeschichte Der deutschstämmige kriminelle Wissenschaftler Dr. Schimmel geriet bei den Vorbereitungen zu einem seiner Verbrechen mit Batman und Robin aneinander. Er versuchte, das Dynamische Duo mit seiner Erfindung, einem experimentellen “Instant-Frost Pulver“ anzugreifen, doch während des Kampfes wurde er selbst mit dem Puder eingenebelt. Seit diesem Zwischenfall kann er nur noch bei Temperaturen weit unterhalb des Gefrierpunktes überleben. Fortan nannte er sich ‘Mr. Freeze‘ und schwor Batman ewige Feindschaft. Wenn er sich nicht in einem seiner Verstecke aufhält, die mit spezieller Air-Condition für seine besonderen Bedürfnisse konstant auf fünfzig Grad unter null herabgekühlt werden, trägt er einen selbst entwickelten Spezialanzug, der denselben Dienst erfüllt. Batman auf Eis Mister Freeze greift die Eislaufparty der Gotham City-Eislaufbahn an und schmilzt die Eisbahn mit einem Flammenwerfer. Mit seiner Gang ergreift Freeze daraufhin in einem Eiswagen die Flucht, wird aber von einem Polizisten auf einem Motorrad verfolgt. Um diesen zu stoppen, öffnet Freeze die Hintertür des Vans und schießt mit seinem Gefrierstrahl auf die Straße, woraufhin diese überfriert und glatt wird. Das Motorrad des Polizisten rutscht auf dem Eis weg, so dass dieser die Verfolgung aufgeben muss. Nachdem der Polizei klar wird, dass Freeze hinter dem Angriff steckt, alarmieren sie Batman, der davon ausgeht dass Freeze Rache an ihm nehmen wird. Derweil kehrt Freeze in sein Kältedomizil zurück, welches konstant gekühlt wird so dass seine Handlanger in einem speziellen Hitzebereich sitzen müssen, Freeze aber seinen Kälteanzug nicht tragen muss. Freeze schwört Rache an Batman, will ihn aber zuvor noch zum Gespött der ganzen Stadt machen. Nachdem Freeze sichergestellt hat, dass seine Handlanger fünf Batmans und fünf Freezes für seine Pläne engagiert haben, befiehlt er einem von ihnen dass es Zeit ist, die Köder auszulegen. Freeze erhofft sich so, dass er Batman zum Ort des Verbrechens zurücklocken kann. Nachdem die ganzen Batmans in der Stadt aufgetaucht sind, kann Batman ihre Spuren gemeinsam mit Robin bis ins Diamantenauktionshaus zurückverfolgen. Dort stehlen Freeze und seine Gang währenddessen alle Diamanten. Sein Hauptziel ist der Stern von Kaschmir, der in einem Tresor gelagert wird. Diesen friert Freeze kurzernhand ein und schießt danach mit seinem Hitzestrahl darauf, so dass der Tresor aufbricht. Ein Wachmann kann einen Alarmknopf drücken, woraufhin Freeze ihn mit seinem Gefrierstrahl einfriert. Zeitgleich betreten die von Freeze angeheuerten Batmans und Freezes den Raum und stellen sich in einer Reihe auf. Als der echte Batman mit Robin auftaucht, ist die Verwirrung so groß, dass der wahre Freeze in dem Chaos mit seiner Gang die Flucht ergreifen kann. Vom Ausgang aus schaut er dem Kampf in der Halle allerdings noch amüsiert zu, bevor er entgültig mit seinen Männern flieht. Sie stürmen in ihren Fluchtwagen und als Freeze das geparkte Batmobil in der Nähe sieht, friert er kurzerhand die Motorhaube ein so dass Batman ihn nicht verfolgen kann. Mit einem Flugzeug lässt Freeze triumphierend mit Rauch in die Wolken schreiben, dass ihm sein erster Schlag gegen Batman gelungen ist. Kurz darauf erkennen Batman und Robin, dass Freeze auf wertvolle Diamanten aus ist. Da Prinzessin Sandra von Molino, die Besitzerin des wertvollsten Diamanten der Welt - dem “Chiaccio Circulo“ - noch am selben Tag in Gotham ankommen soll, gehen die beiden davon aus dass diese Freezes Ziel ist. Tatsächlich lässt sich Freeze in einer Transportkiste in die Hotelsuite der Prinzessin bringen und friert ihren Wächter ein, als er Alarm schlagen will. Als der Mann umkippt, zerspringt er und stirbt. Freeze macht das nichts aus und er fordert den Diamanten von Sandra. Nachdem er ihn an sich genommen hat, stürmen Batman und Robin in das Hotelzimmer aber Freeze sichert seine Flucht, indem er mit seinem Hitzestrahl die Gardinen der Suite in Brand setzt. Erst nachdem Batman das Feuer gelöscht hat, nehmen er und Robin die Verfolgung auf. Sie springen aus dem Fenster und konfrontieren Freeze so auf der Straße. Dieser ruft, dass er die beiden jetzt noch nicht töten will, friert sie dann aber doch mit seinem Strahl ein, als sie ihm weiter näherkommen. Als er am nächsten Tag in seinem Kältedomizil die Nachrichten sieht, erkennt Freeze dass Batman und Robin noch leben. Dies stört ihn aber vorerst nicht und er macht mit seinem Plan weiter, der daraus besteht dass Freeze den Star-Baseballspieler Paul Diamant entführt. Kurz darauf ruft er bei Commissioner Gordon an, der gerade von Batman besucht wird. Freeze verrät, dass er kein Geld für Diamant Freilassung fordert - er will ihn gegen Batman eintauschen. Gordon lehnt dies ab, aber Batman erklärt sich bereit, gegen Diamant eingetauscht zu werden. Wie abgemacht begibt er sich alleine an die von Freeze genannten Koordinaten, von wo er mit einem Helikopter abgeholt wird, während Paul Diamant zurückgelassen wird. Im Kältedomizil kommt Batman im Inneren einer Hitzeglocke zu sich. Er ist nicht gefesselt, da er die Glocke nicht verlassen kann ohne direkt zu gefrieren. Von der kalten Seite des Raumes aus spricht Freeze zu ihm und verrät ihm, dass er von Batmans Batgürtel, den er ihm abgenommen hat, sehr angetan ist. Batman will nun wissen, was Freeze mit ihm plant und Freeze verrät, dass das ganz von Batman abhängt und davon, wie er sich verhält. Batman wirft sich auf ihn, wird aber von der Kältewelle zu Boden geworfen. Freeze beschimpft ihn als Dummkopf und behauptet, dass Batman jetzt weiß, wie sich Freeze in der Wärme fühlt. Da er aber nicht will, dass Batman so einfach stirbt, verschiebt Freeze per Knopfdruck die Zone der Wärmeglocke und ermöglicht es Batman so, ins Warme zurückzukehren. Er trägt Batman nun auf, der Wärmeschleuse bis ins Esszimmer zu folgen. Dort wird Batman überrascht, als er sieht dass auch Robin gefangen wurde und dort auf ihn wartet. Batman wird gezwungen, sich an den Tisch zu setzen und bittet Freeze, wenigstens Robin zu verschonen. Robin schweigt während der Konversation und Freeze entgegnet, dass er Robin nicht verschonen kann da dieser nun sein Versteck kennt. Als Batman Freeze anfleht, aufzugeben da sie ihm mit medizinischer Hilfe ein normales Leben verschaffen könnten, antwortet Freeze dass er dennoch für seine Taten im Gefängnis landen würde und daher ablehnt. Zudem fordert er, dass Batman für das, was er ihm angetan hat, bezahlt. Batman und Robin werfen sich beide auf Freeze, werden aber von der Kälte wieder in die Wärmezone zurückgetrieben. Zornig verkleinert Freeze nun die Wärmezone, so dass nur noch einer von ihnen Platz hat. Amüsiert beobachtet er das Spektakel, aber Batman springt plötzlich mit voller Kraft auf ihn zu, schlägt ihn nieder und wirft Robin das Schaltpult zu, mit dem dieser den ganzen Raum warm macht. Während Freeze unter der Hitze leidet, verrät Batman dass Freeze ja nicht ahnen konnte, dass Batman seine Spezial-Superthermo-B-Unterwäsche angezogen hat und daher gar nicht gefroren hat. Freeze fleht um Gnade, woraufhin Robin ihm ein zellengroßes Frostfach verschafft in dem er bleiben kann, solange sie auf die Polizei warten. Als Freezes Handlanger den Raum stürmen, bekämpfen und besiegen Batman und Robin sie während Freeze nur hilflos zusehen kann. Kurz darauf trifft die Polizei ein und Freeze wird in Gewahrsam genommen. Grünes Eis Zurück in Gotham, entführt Mister Freeze die Schönheitswettbewerbskandidatin Miss Iceland in der Absicht, sie durch stetiges absenken ihrer Körpertemperatur zu seiner Braut zu machen. Ansonsten ist er noch immer besessen von dem Gedanken Batman zu vernichten. Hierzu hat er eine Reihe von Intrigen gesponnen, die die menschliche Fledermaus als bestechlich dastehen lassen – ein Verdacht auf den sich die Skandalpresse mit Feuereifer stürzt und das Misstrauen gegen Batman weiter anfacht. Nachdem Freeze eine Party der High-Society in Wayne Manor stürmt, die Gäste ausplündert und zwei seiner Handlanger, kostümiert als Dynamisches Duo, sich bewusst dilettantisch aufführen, schwindet Batmans tadelloser Ruf rasch noch weiter. Ihre Recherchen führen Batman und Robin zu seinem Schlupfwinkel, wo Mister Freeze sie bereits erwartet und nach einem kurzen aber harten Gefecht mit seinen Schlägern mit seiner Gefrierkanone außer Gefecht setzt. Sie sollen in den Kühlbottichen der ‘Frosty Freezy Eisfabrik‘ zu zwei menschlichen Speiseeistüten gefrieren. Nachdem sie sich mit knapper Not befreien und fliehen konnten, setzt Freeze seine Medien-Schlammschlacht gnadenlos fort und lanciert Gerüchte, wonach Batman sogar die Armbanduhr des Police Commissioners geklaut haben soll. Gleichzeitig bemüht er sich noch immer vergeblich darum, Miss Icelands Herz für sich gefrieren zu können. Sie bleibt jedoch bei ihrer ablehnenden Haltung ihm gegenüber und das, obwohl er ihre Körpertemperatur bereits auf beinahe null Grad herabgesenkt hat. Nun, da die Öffentlichkeit das Vertrauen in Batman verloren hat, schlägt Mister Freeze eiskalt zu und erpresst Gotham City. Er verlangt eine Milliarde Dollar, ansonsten droht er, die ganze Stadt unter einer Eisschicht zu begraben. Während er bereits Pläne schmiedet, sich mit dem erbeuteten Geld in die Schweiz abzusetzen, dringt das Dynamische Duo in sein Versteck ein und stellt ihn. Sein Versuch, sie mit seiner Gefrierkanone zu Eis erstarren zu lassen, geht nicht auf, da sie sich zuvor mit einem “Anti-Frost Bat-Indikator“ präpariert hatten. Nach einer Schlägerei mit seinen Handlangern, befreien Batman und Robin Miss Iceland und Freeze, der während der Auseinandersetzung seinen Kältekragen verloren hat und kampfunfähig wurde, wird buchstäblich auf Eis gelegt bis die Polizei ihn festnehmen kann. Spion im Eis Mr. Freeze ist wieder da und hat einen neuen Plan, um Gotham City eiskalt zu erwischen. Dank der Hilfe seiner Komplizin, der weltberühmten Eiskunstläuferin Glacia Glaze, entführt er den isländischen Wissenschaftler Professor Isaacson von Bord des Luxusliners Gotham Queen. Der Ganove, der sich in einem ausgehöhlten Eisberg im Hafen von Gotham City verbirgt, hat es auf eine Geheimformel des Professors zur Herstellung von Instant-Eis abgesehen. Mit diesem will er die ganze Stadt einfrieren, sollten seine Forderungen nicht erfüllt werden. Während er zunächst noch versucht, die Geheimformel mittels seiner Schnell-Froster-Kammer aus dem Wissenschaftler herauszufrieren, hat seine Seehund-Komplizin Isolde bereits sein Erpresserschreiben nebst Lösegeldforderung an Commissioner Gordon überbracht. Batman hat unterdessen die Verbindung zwischen Mr. Freeze und Miss Glaze entdeckt und spürt ihn in seinem Versteck unterhalb der ‘Bruce Wayne Eis-Arena‘ auf. Als Mr. Freeze bemerkt, dass das Lösegeld in dem, von Batman und Robin überbrachten Koffer nur Falschgeld ist, bläst er zum Angriff auf das Dynamische Duo. Nach kurzer Prügelei, werden die beiden überwältigt und in die Eis-Kammer gesperrt, mit der stetig neuer Eis-Dampf hinauf auf die Eisbahn gepumpt wird. Als frischer, eisiger Belag auf der Schlittschuhbahn zu enden, soll ihr Schicksal sein, zumindest soweit es Mr. Freeze anbelangt. Da die maskieren Verbrecherjäger seinen Schlupfwinkel ausfindig gemacht haben, befürchtet Freeze, dass auch die Polizei seinen Aufenthaltsort kennt und beschließt, in sein altes Versteck, den Eisberg im Hafen zurückzukehren. Derweil gelingt Batman und Robin unbemerkt die Flucht durch einen Notausstieg. Unterdessen hat Mr. Freeze sein Versteck im Hafen “getarnt“, indem er mit seinem Eismagneten dutzende Eisberge aus der Antarktis herbeigeholt hat und es ist ihm gelungen, dem mit Trockeneisinjektionen gefügig gemachten Professor die Instant-Eis-Formel abzuluchsen. Mit dieser konstruiert er seine Superwaffe, einen Thermodynamischen Eisstrahler. In seiner Fantasie sieht er sich bereits als Herrscher über eine vereiste Welt und droht, das ganze Land einzufrieren, sollte man nicht jeder seiner Forderungen (neben fünfzig Millionen Dollar z.B. auch absolute gesetzliche und diplomatische Immunität) nachkommen. Um sein Versteck zwischen den immer zahlreicher werdenden Eisbergen ausfindig zu machen, befestigt Batman einen Peilsender an der Flosse von Freeze’ Seehund und lässt ihn im Hafen frei. Prompt führt Isolde das Dynamische Duo direkt zum Versteck von Mr. Freeze, wo sie den Professor befreien und abermals ein erbittertes Gefecht zwischen den maskierten Helden und Freeze’ Schergen entbrennt. Gerade als das Eis für Mr. Freeze dünn zu werden droht, will er riskieren, sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Dabei läuft er aber direkt Commissioner Gordon und Chief O’Hara, sowie einem ganzen Kontingent Polizeibeamter in die Arme, die ihn freudig in Gewahrsam nehmen. Erscheinungsbild Da Mr. Freeze im Verlauf der Serie von drei verschiedenen Darstellern verkörpert wurde, variiert sein Aussehen von Auftritt zu Auftritt: * Mr. Freeze Nr. 1 – ist beeindruckende 1,92 m groß, schlank, hat aus der Stirn gekämmtes graumeliertes Haar und trägt, wenn er in seinem Versteck weilt, meist einen schlichten grauen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und schmaler Krawatte oder einen bernsteinfarbenen Hausmantel aus Seide mit weißem Halstuch. Auf seinen Beutezügen ist er auf einen hellgrauen, einem Overall ähnlichen, Spezial-Kälteanzug mit silberfarbenen Stiefeln und Handschuhen angewiesen. Auf dem Kopf trägt er einen soliden Helm mit frontalem Sichtfenster und hat ständig seine Kältekanone bei sich; ein futuristisch aussehendes blaues Gewehr, das mittels eines Schlauches mit einem Hochdruck-Kühlmittel-Kanister auf seinem Rücken verbunden ist. Der Brite Sanders verlieh seinem Mr. Freeze einen deutschen Akzent und flocht immer wieder deutsche Worte in seinen Text mit ein. * Mr. Freeze Nr. 2 – ist ein stämmiger, völlig kahlköpfiger Mann mit blaugrauer Haut und buschigen roten Augenbrauen. Er trägt ausschließlich den bereits bekannten Kälteanzug, jedoch in einer technologisch weiterentwickelten Form. Anstelle des, den ganzen Kopf umschließenden Helmes, hat er nun eine kragenartige metallene Krause mit Kaltluftdüsen um den Hals, mit einer Schaltvorrichtung auf Brusthöhe. Als Österreicher musste Preminger sich nicht weiter verstellen um Mr. Freeze seinen charakteristischen Akzent zu verleihen. * Mr. Freeze Nr. 3 – ist knapp durchschnittlich groß, von eher drahtiger Gestalt und hat graue Haut mit violetten Augenringen. Er ist, im Gegensatz zu seiner vorangegangenen Inkarnation nicht kahl, sondern hat wirres, graues Haar, das von silbrig glitzerndem Raureif durchzogen ist und buschige, mit kleinen Eiskristallen besetzte, Augenbrauen. Auch er trägt den Kälteanzug und den Kühlkragen mit den drei Schaltknöpfen. Wallach behielt, genau wie seine Vorgänger, den deutschen Akzent bei, um die etablierten Charakteristika des Mr. Freeze beizubehalten. (In der deutschen Fassung erhielt dieser Freeze einen Wiener Dialekt.) Auftritte In der Serie Mr. Freeze hatte im Laufe der Serie insgesamt drei Auftritte: * 1966: Staffel 1, Folge 7 & 8 – Batman auf Eis (engl.: “''Instant Freeze''“ & “''Rats like Cheese''“) Dargestellt von George Sanders. * 1966: Staffel 2, Folge 19 & 20 – Grünes Eis (engl.: “''Green Ice''“ & “''Deep Freeze''“) Dargestellt von Otto Preminger. * 1967: Staffel 2, Folge 59 & 60 – Spion im Eis (engl.: “''Ice Spy''“ & “''The Duo Defy''“) Dargestellt von Eli Wallach. Weitere Auftritte (chronologisch) * Ein Fall für Batman (The Adventures of Batman) – Zeichentrickserie, 1968-1969 Die kurzlebige Serie ist auch als “''Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder''“ bekannt und schließt nahtlos an die Realserie an. Wiederum tauchte Mr. Freeze in drei Episoden auf, wobei sein Aussehen entfernt an eine Kombination aus George Sanders und Otto Preminger angelehnt ist. Genau wie Sanders hat er eine gewöhnliche Hautfarbe, ist jedoch kahlköpfig wie Preminger und auch von bulliger Gestalt. Sein weißer Kälteanzug mit rundem Glashelm erinnert an einen Astronautenanzug. ** The Cool, Cruel Mr. Freeze ** Freeze’s Frozen Vikings ** Cool, Cruel Christmas Caper * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Zeichentrickserie, 2008-2011 Mr. Freeze kam in dieser Serie auf sieben Auftritte. Sein Look wurde praktisch 1:1 von seiner “George Sanders-Inkarnation“ übernommen, inklusive des massiven Helmes mit Sichtfenster. ** Die Legende des Dark Mite (Legends oft he Dark Mite!) – Hier noch als ‘Mr. Zero‘ mit grellgrünem Jumpsuit mit rotem Kragen, Handschuhen und Stiefeln. Dazu ein gläserner Helm und eine (im Aussehen einer Lötlampe nachempfundenen) Gefrierkanone. ** Das Chaos des Music Meisters (Mayhem oft he Music Meister!) ** Die Bewährungsprobe (Sidekicks Assemble!) ** In der Kälte der Nacht (Chill of the Night!) ** Gefangen im Eis (Bold Beginnings!) ** Die Ersten und die Besten (Crisis 22.300 Miles Above Earth!) ** Gute Nacht, Batman (Mitefall!) * Batman ’66 – 2013-2016 Die dreißigteilige Comic-Reihe von DC ist im Stil der Fernsehserie gezeichnet und zeigt Mr. Freeze sowohl im Sanders- als auch im Preminger-Look. * Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders – 2016 & Batman vs. Two-Face – 2017 In beiden Zeichentrickfilmen, die in ihrem visuellen Stil der Fernsehserie nachempfunden sind, hat Mr. Freeze jeweils Gastauftritte als Hintergrundfigur, als Teil der Schurken-Riege. Sein Äußeres ist eine Kombination aus Preminger und Wallach. Er hat blaugraue Haut, buschige, rote Augenbrauen und eine Halbglatze mit einem ebenfalls roten, wirren Haarkranz. Sonstiges * Die Serienproduzenten benannten den Charakter von Zero in das prägnantere Freeze um und statteten ihn (was nur bei wenigen Schurken der Serie der Fall war) mit einer eigenen Hintergrundgeschichte aus. Der Name Mr. Freeze wurde auch außerhalb der Show beibehalten und im weiteren Verlauf in die Comics- und damit auch in den Hauptkanon übernommen. * Ein besonderes Charakteristikum von George Sanders’ Mr. Freeze ist, dass er im Original immer wieder deutsche Worte- und Redewendungen in seinen Text hat einfließen lassen wie Beispielsweise: “''I want nothing, keine müde Mark – I mean no red Cent!“ oder “''No! No! This is schrecklich!“ * Der hochdekorierte Otto Preminger tat sich während der Dreharbeiten zu “seiner“ Mr. Freeze-Episode vor allem durch arrogantes und unkollegiales Verhalten hervor. So soll er permanent Entscheidungen von George Waggner, dem Regisseur der Doppelfolge “''Grünes Eis''“, in Frage gestellt- und Kollegen, die ihren Text vergaßen, mit den Worten “Verdammt nochmal, warum konzentrierst du dich nicht?!“ angefahren haben. Alan Napier, der Butler Alfred spielte, erzählte in einem Interview, dass Preminger sich an einer Stelle selbst seinen Text nicht merken konnte und er sich daraufhin nur mühsam die Frage verkneifen konnte: “Otto, warum konzentrierst du dich nicht?“ * Nachdem Preminger sich durch sein unkollegiales Auftreten am Set bei Darstellern und Crewmitarbeitern größter Unbeliebtheit erfreute, wurde er nicht nochmal als Mr. Freeze engagiert. Für seine Rückkehr in “''Spion im Eis''“ besetzte man Eli Wallach und ließ schlicht verlauten, dass Otto Preminger “aus gesundheitlichen Gründen“ nicht zur Verfügung stand. * In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde Wallach bei seinem Auftritt fälschlicherweise als “''der Bruder von Mr. Freeze, dem dasselbe Schicksal widerfuhr''“ bezeichnet, obwohl es sich tatsächlich um Mr. Freeze selbst handelt. * Freeze bezeichnet seine Handlanger stets nur als ‘Frosties‘ – dies wurde 1997 für “''Batman & Robin''“ erneut aufgegriffen, da Arnold Schwarzenegger als Mr. Freeze, seine Leute ebenso zu rufen pflegt. Zitate Batman auf Eis Grünes Eis Spion im Eis Galerie George Sanders freeze66-1-02.png|Mr. Freeze sinnt auf Rache dafür, dass er zu einem Leben in ewiger Kälte verdammt ist. freeze66-1-03.png|Mr. Freeze beraubt das Diamantenauktionshaus von Gotham City. FreezeDiamantenbörse.png|Freeze beraubt die Diamantenbörse FreezeDirektor.png|Freeze mit dem Direktor der Börse FreezeKältewaffe.png|Freeze mit seinem Strahler freeze66-1-06.png|Mr. Freeze fordert den wertvollsten Diamanten der Welt… freeze66-1-05.png|… und friert gnadenlos jeden ein, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. freeze66-1-04.png|Mr. Freeze und seine Batman- und Freeze-Doubles sorgen für Verwirrung in Gotham. freeze66-1-11.png|Mr. Freeze hat Batman den Allzweckgürtel abgenommen. freeze66-1-08.png||Mr. Freeze friert das Dynamische Duo mit seiner Kältekanone ein. freeze66-1-10.png|left|Mr. Freeze, ehemals Dr. Schimmel, schmiedet Pläne für seine Rache. FreezeWillRache.png|Freeze will Rache an Batman freeze66-1-14.png||Mr. Freeze wurde besiegt, doch auch der Winter kehrt immer wieder. Otto Preminger freeze66-2-13.png|Mr. Freeze will die entführte Miss Iceland zu seiner eisigen Braut machen… freeze66-2-11_2.png|… und verbreitet eisige Furcht und frostigen Schrecken in Gotham City. freeze66-2-18.png|Mr. Freeze gedenkt, durch Erpressung reich zu werden - sein Opfer: Ganz Gotham City. freeze66-2-22.png|Mr. Freeze gibt sich bereits siegessicher, doch mit der 'Superthermal-Bat-Unterwäsche' rechnet er nicht. freeze66-2-20.png|Mr. Freeze wird vom Dynamischen Duo gestellt… freeze66-2-25.png|… und buchstäblich auf Eis gelegt. Eli Wallach freeze66-3-07.png|Mr. Freeze ist zurück und bereit, eine eisige Kältewelle auf Gotham loszulassen. freeze66-3-12.png|Mr. Freeze entlockt Prof. Isaacson die Geheimformel mit Trockeneisinjektionen. freeze66-3-17.png|Mr. Freeze trifft Vorbereitungen, um die maskierten Verbrecherjäger zu Frischeis für die Eislaufbahn zu verarbeiten. freeze66-3-19.png|Mr. Freeze sieht sich mit dem Thermodynamischen Eisstrahler bereits als Herrscher einer winterlichen Welt. freeze66-3-23.png|Mr. Freeze bereitet seine Flucht mit Eiskunstläuferin Glacia vor… freeze66-3-24.png|… und läuft prompt Commissioner Gordon und der Polizei in die Arme. Weitere Auftritte freeze-adventures-batman-1969.png|Mr. Freeze in Ein Fall für Batman, 1968-69 Freeze-Brave-Bold.png|Mr. Freeze in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, 2008-11 freeze-66comics-collage.png|Mr. Freeze in seinen Sanders- und Preminger-Inkarnationen - Collage aus der Batman'66 Comic-Reihe, 2013-16 freeze-rotcc-07.png|Mr. Freeze im großen Finale in Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders, 2016 freeze_b-vs-tf_05.png|Mr. Freeze auf der Auktion um Batmans Geheimidentität in Batman vs. Two-Face, 2017 freeze_b-vs-tf_08.png|Mr. Freeze auf der Auktion um Batmans Geheimidentität in Batman vs. Two-Face, 2017 Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Inhaftiert